Black Widow
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: No Lemons- Violence Sam and Leah have their time Inspired by Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora's song..


Black Widow

A Twilight One-Shot inspired by the song by Iggy Azalea featuring Rita Ora

Pairing: Leah, Sam

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: T for Language and Violence

Summary: The Break-Up and Leah's mindframe... (Leah phased with Sam)

–

The fight had been bad, but then there had been the excruciating pain.

Leah couldn't remember the trigger. She knew that her and Sam had been fighting, their usual norm these days. They'd been dating for as long as they'd known each other. They'd met day one of school and she had instantly been drawn to Sammy Uley. They'd gotten more serious about each other once middle school hit and had been in "full blown love" by freshman year of high school..

Now it was senior year and they fought constantly..

_I'm gonna love ya. Until you hate me. And I'm gonna show ya, what's really crazy._

She had thought their fights were normal until she compared notes with Bella Swan about her relationship with Jacob. Leah often wondered what it had been like if Bella had grown up with Renee instead of Charlie. She loved the pale girl like a sister.. And maybe that's another reason she knew she deserved better.

Sam never wanted to do much anymore. She felt like they were in a rut. She asked him if he was sick of her, if he wanted someone else, if he even loved her anymore- He would shake his head and tell her to stop being crazy.

They'd been laying in her yard doing homework... It was a normal day. A PEACEFUL day. But then Sam had gotten a text from Missy Redfeather. Honestly, it was an innocent text from his bio partner about the project they had to do. But Leah, with all her insecurities, saw it as another woman on her territory. She hissed and stood up, trying to control herself. Sam pleaded her to calm down.. He told her he loved her and he didn't think of Missy like that and neither did she.

Leah had heard the girls around school, Missy included. All females thought of Sam that way at La Push high.

She had rounded on him, yelling at him to just go fuck Missy's brains out.. Her parents had come out to investigate the raised voices and by that time Leah was pushing Sam away from her and screaming that he was a bastard.

_We went from nothing to something, liking to loving. It was us against the world, and now we're just fucking. It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you. Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you. _

She couldn't believe all the time she'd wasted. She was 18! She'd never even looked at another boy.. Unless you counted that one time at Jessica Stanley's birthday party when Paul Lahote had pushed her in the pool and then kissed her..

"LEAH! CALM DOWN!"

She didn't like the tone that Sam had taken with her. She couldn't stop her rage. She wanted to rip Sam apart.

"You don't even care anymore, Sam! You don't even touch me anymore, not for any reason! When you do, you act like you've been burned! You say it's all innocent with Missy but I know better! You used to want ME! You used to look at ME like I was special. You NEVER had any interest in anyone else."

Sam was so filled with agony, "Lee-Lee.. I love you."

"Liar!"

Her yell ended with a snarl as she exploded into fur, bits of her clothing flying around. So full of hurt, Sam soon followed suit, his black wolf letting out a mournful howl as it's mate declared her hatred.

_You used to be thirsty for me. But now you wanna be set free. This is the web, web that you weave. So baby now rest in peace..._

Leah launched herself at Sam, her blind rage refusing to let sensibility come through. She was a betrayed mate, and for that she needed revenge. Sam didn't even try to fight her. A russet wolf stepped in before she could land the final blow.

"LEAH STOP!"- the voice was clear in her mind and the weight of it held her down. Sensibility returned and she looked to her boyfriend, bloodied by her doing. His black fur was matted with blood and her snow white paws were red with it as well...

Her eyes met those of Sam.. And then she felt pain.

"An imprint feels everything their mate feels. An imprint will be whatever the other needs. An imprint is FOREVER." Jacob told her, leaving her wondering if she was crazy for hearing his voice in her head.

She began to seize as Sam's wolf fought for breath..

_I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts! Just to get to you I'll do whatever works. _

"Sam!" She cried, feeling so horrible for what she'd done. Sam was crawling his way to his seizing mate, chuffing for air as he did so.

"Lee.. Please." He whimpered. Leah saw into his mind. He really was innocent.. She was so stupid! So foolish..

Her body stilled as Sam pressed his muzzle to hers. "I'm gonna love you, until you hate me.."

AN: I did not use the lyrics in complete sequence. The song is just so amazing and well.. I always have Twilight on the brain. I encourage you guys (those of you who can stand 'rap'- This is the same girl who sings FANCY, come on!) to check out the song.


End file.
